Aspects of this application relate to the field of hybrid energy harvesting and the capabilities of multiple natural elements working together simultaneously, to support and enhance one another in producing energy.
The field of energy harvesting has been rooted in singular methods and systems of harvesting. Further, it has focused on maximizing large output at sporadic intervals.